OmniQuest
OmniQuest is an upcoming series by FigMuffin , otherwise known as Star. It is supposed to have around 2-3 seasons, and it was created on April 9th, 2016. Overview Barry Garcia is one of those kids that never really stood out from the rest of the bunch. He was quiet, meek, and didn't do much to stand out from the rest of the world. He only had two friends to count on: Dee Abernathy, local karate expert and hothead, and Jean Foster, a bookworm with particular interest in technology. He was raised by his rather quirky grandmother after his parents apparently passed away, and he lived what you would call a normal life. "Lived" is the key word, my friend. There was that one fateful day where he happened to stumble on a peculiar sight: a man passed out in the woods with no recollection of who he is or where he is. The one thing that he does remember is his name, Ben Tennyson, and the name of the odd watch clamped to his wrist, the "Omnitrix". And from then on, it all spirals into craziness and madness that can't simply be described in such simple words. The revelation that Barry's parents were actually part of an organization that fought against aliens and that his grandma was hiding this universe's version of the Omnitrix, which she had a hand in creating herself. And when the second Omnitrix suddenly latches on to his wrist without any warning, Barry has to accept his new role in filling the shoes of his parents by fighting against rising villains with their own nefarious agendas. Of course, he is not alone. He is accompanied by his new mentor in the art of alien transformation, Ben, who seeks to find a way back to his own universe. He is also helped by Dee, an accomplished martial artist who is also the daughter of a Plumber, and Jean, who is the step-son of a famous Plumber leader and well-versed in tech. Episodes Main article: OmniQuest Episode Guide '' Season 1 * Worlds Collide Pt. 1 * Worlds Collide Pt. 2 * Friends and Foes * Creeping Peril * Strike Back * Chill * TBA Fans * A well-written entry by a new user? Impossibru!--My last words better be ''I'm going ghost!'' 04:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) * Has potential to be a pretty good series. He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 20:36, April 10, 2016 (UTC) * I never thought I'd see the day where a new user entered with a series that has both good grammar and plot.. Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 21:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) *eyy that's pretty good 'Aaronbill3' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:32, April 10, 2016 (UTC) *Wow, this is impressive. Might be better than my series. 'RATH HATES GRAVITY!!!!!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *'Barry Garcia:' Our protagonist and wielder of this universe's version of the Omnitrix. He was "chosen" by the Omnitrix to be the successor of his Plumber parents. *'Ben Tennyson': A familiar face that ended up in an unfamiliar universe with no recollection of what had happened. Also wields an Omnitrix, though his is not fully functional. *'Dee Abernathy:' A hot-blooded classmate and close friend of Barry who relies on her karate prowess to carry her through their adventures. *'Jean Foster:' A rather smug yet affable classmate and close friend of Barry who desires to learn more about alien culture and technology, and uses his uncanny knowledge on tech to help the heroes. *'Christina "Christy" Garcia:' The quirky, invention-obsessed grandma of Barry, who raised him ever since he was a young child. Turns out that she was a co-creator of the Omnitrix and guarded it all this time. *'Captain Conrad:' The captain and commander of the Interwold Organization, a close partner of the Plumbers. He's a Chimera Sui Generis that is always unfortunately mistaken for Vilgax by Ben. *'Suri:' A Revonnahgander working under Captain Conrad for the Interworld Organization. She loves human culture and runs a blog to teach fellow aliens about Earth's intricacies. 'Villains' *'Vex. Ennui:' The main antagonist: a mysterious entity whose real form is never seen, only a robotic mechanism attached to the wall of his ship. He wants the Omnitrix for himself, but his true reasons for wanting it are unknown as of yet. *'Tynam: A hitman and right-hand man working for Ennui, and ordered to kill Barry and the rest of his crew. He is relentless and generally silent, and uses electric-based powers along with his weapons. *Quinn: An eccentric and megalomanic Chimera Sui Generis teenager who wants to conquer the world just for giggles. She's the adoptive daughter of one of the Omnitrix's creators. '''Aliens Barry's Omnitrix Aliens Season 1 *Elastikid *Harpclaw *Twinkle Bell *Nocturn *Voodoll *Whaletank *Blastattack *Tyrantula *Excavator *Infectyke Season 2 *Snakepit *Trunkalloon *Trick o' Treat *Atlanticorn *RGB *Dead Walker *Skelebones *Lizzardo Category:Series